


Miss Jackson

by Elsa0806



Category: Bleach
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, P!ATD, miss jackson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/pseuds/Elsa0806
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«¿Dónde despertarás mañana, Ichigo? Huyendo por la puerta trasera...».<br/>Quizás no lo había hecho bien. Quizás… quizás algo había faltado. ¿Qué podría haber sido? ¿Más cariño? ¿Más dedicación? ¿Más cuidado con la forma en la que hablaba de sí mismo? Tal vez se había cansado de su constante humor negro y su sarcasmo descarnado. Podía ser… quizás…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Jackson

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Miss Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818045) by [ElsaFH (Elsa0806)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/pseuds/ElsaFH)



> One-shot así bien sensualo. Al igual que mis otros dos trabajos, este está posteado en amor-yaoi.com, así que, de nuevo, no tienen por qué asustarse.  
> Todos los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite "Master Troll" Kubo (y es que hay que ver dónde dejó el último episodio del manga), y "Miss Jackson" pertenece tanto a Brendon Urie como a la marca registrada de Panic! At The Disco.

 

_**Climbing out the back door** _

_**Didn’t leave a mark** _

_**No one knows it’s you Miss Jackson** _

_**Found another victim** _

_**But no one’s gonna find** _

_**Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson** _

 

Grimmjow no sabía por qué lo hacía. Se había esforzado por darle todo lo que había pedido, por hacer de él una persona feliz y cambiar cada aspecto de su vida ante el cual Ichigo parecía sentir rechazo. Había puesto todo de sí para que vivieran una vida tranquila, los dos en el departamento, como una pareja feliz.

Quizás no lo había hecho bien. Quizás… quizás algo había faltado. ¿Qué podría haber sido? ¿Más cariño? ¿Más dedicación? ¿Más cuidado con la forma en la que hablaba de sí mismo? Tal vez se había cansado de su constante humor negro y su sarcasmo descarnado. Podía ser… quizás…

No.

Ninguna de esas razones le parecía suficiente como para que lo engañaran.

Por lo mismo, cuando el peli naranja dejó el departamento y se deslizó en silencio por la acera de camino a algún club, Grimmjow apretó los labios. Su rostro se contrajo de dolor mientras desviaba la mirada del sitio donde el amor de su vida había desaparecido, uniéndose a la fila para entrar al bar desde donde la música explotaba como el corazón de una bestia dormida. Sintió las náuseas empujarle la bilis a la garganta, ahogándose con su propia respiración mientras se giraba y se apoyaba contra el muro de ladrillo.

El frío atravesaba su ropa, filtrándose a través de la tela e impregnándose en su piel. Se preguntó a sí mismo si el frío estaba fuera o dentro de él, porque no sentía nada más allá del lacerante pánico, del dolor rojo que se esparcía por su pecho como caramelo caliente. Le faltó la respiración mientras intentaba discernir si el mundo a su alrededor seguía siendo sólido o había terminado por perder toda consistencia natural; quizás se había convertido en simple humo, revolviéndose en un sueño lejano que tomaba tintes de pesadilla poco a poco.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía; ya lo había visto otras veces saliendo por la puerta trasera, escabulléndose de él como un vulgar ladrón, escondiéndose al volver y quitándose los restos de las actividades amorosas con otro hombre. Lo había visto revisar su ropa minuciosamente, buscando restos de cabello, olisqueando mientras intentaba encontrar la esencia de un perfume que no era el de Grimmjow, escaneando su piel cuidadosamente en el espejo para eliminar cualquier marca atribuible a alguien que no fuera su pareja. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Y lo que era más importante, ¿cómo era que podía seguir amándolo cuando lo estaba destruyendo pieza por pieza, con la maestría de un cirujano manejando un escalpelo?

__

_**You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now** _

_**You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out** _

_**But we're so lucky,** _

_**Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down** _

_**Looking for the time of your life (ain't always gonna find out)** _

 

El vibrante cabello naranja desapareció por la puerta del club, sin notar que seguían sus pasos.

No le sorprendió saber que Ichigo encontró una aventura con la facilidad con la que se quiebra una brizna de hierba. Después de todo, entre las luces estroboscópicas y el humo de dudosa procedencia, seguramente era como una visión; un traicionero fuego fatuo que se movía a través de la multitud como la personificación de un dios hecho mortal, con esa sonrisa amplia y aparentemente sincera, con sus enormes ojos marrones almendrados que parecían chocolate derretido.

Si observó detenidamente al tipo con el que su pareja se reunió, más tarde fue incapaz de recordarlo. Los recuerdos fluían de manera desagradable, con una claridad tan escalofriante que parecía estarlo observando todo a través de una pantalla en alta definición. Quiso reírse de sí mismo al pensar en ello, quizás porque en el momento del suceso, apenas y había sido capaz de entender lo que pasaba. Un truco cruel de su mente, tal vez, lanzándole a la cara el crimen del que nunca iba a ser capaz de escapar. Sus manos manchadas con su dolor nunca podrían limpiarse, al igual que su alma.

Los siguió lo más cerca que pudo sin hacer que lo vieran. Ichigo y su acompañante se deslizaron por las aceras tachonadas de escarcha, riéndose, tomados de la mano, en un ambiente tan cómodo y tan familiar que hizo pensar a Grimmjow que quizás esa no era la primera vez que él y el amante de turno se encontraban. Se sintió más estúpido, se sintió más humillado.

La urgencia de vengarse a sí mismo, de cobrar el precio de su amor asesinado casi con crueldad, se hacía cada vez más presente en su pecho, lamiendo su piel como las olas del mar mientras sube la marea. Poco a poco, podía sentir la necesidad acuciante de revelarse, de hacerle saber a Ichigo que estaba allí, que podía verlo, que sabía todo lo que pasaba. Inhaló profundo a través de la nariz, sus ojos azules buscando alguna oportunidad de alguna entrada dramática, porque incluso en lo más profundo del pozo de desesperación, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez no podía dejar la teatralidad a un lado.

El acompañante de Ichigo se inclinó a murmurarle algo al oído mientras ambos se detenían frente a la puerta de un motel de mala muerte cercano a la discoteca en la que se habían encontrado. Un rubor se esparció por el ángulo de sus pómulos y el puente de su nariz, sus ojos brillando de la misma forma en la que lo hacían cuando Grimmjow murmuraba palabras de amor bajo el aliento. Luego se rió, el retintín de su risa alzándose como el de un cascabel en la noche sorda, negando con la cabeza y contestándole algo que Grimmjow no pudo escuchar.

Sin embargo, cuando de nuevo el tipo se agachó a decirle algo, los ojos del peli naranja se entornaron con una crueldad tan descarnada que Grimmjow lo desconoció de inmediato. El marrón de sus ojos se congeló, sus cejas frunciéndose al medio de su frente con tanta fuerza que casi podían tocarse. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel, y las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron al parecer tan frías como su expresión. Su acompañante lo miró confuso unos segundos, antes de que Ichigo se volteara sobre sus talones y le cerrara la puerta del motel en la cara.

__

_**A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud,** _

_**A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown,** _

_**But back away from the water, babe, you might drown-** _

_**The party isn't over tonight (lighting in your nightgown)** _

 

Grimmjow sonrió como un poseso, su labio superior levantándose y revelándole a la nada un afilado canino capaz de arrancar la carne de los huesos de cuajo. Su urgencia de venganza crecía, inflándose como una burbuja venenosa que comprimía sus pulmones y le quitaba la capacidad de pensar.

Mientras el desconocido se alejaba de la puerta del hotel con un cigarrillo encendido entre los labios, ojos azules fríos como el hielo lo observaron hasta que desapareció en una esquina. Sopesó momentáneamente la idea de perseguirlo, de cobrarse con él el dolor y la humillación, pero no pudo encontrar una razón para hacerlo. Pero mientras más pensaba en cobrárselas con Ichigo, más placentera se volvía la sensación de dolor, más lo llenaba, más hacía cantar la sangre en sus venas al tironear la adrenalina a través de todo su cuerpo.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos de los vaqueros, mirando a ambos lados de la desierta calle antes de comenzar a hacer su camino con tranquilidad a través del estacionamiento, sonriendo con tranquilidad al sosegarse la sensación de náuseas en el estómago, sintiéndose completamente racional por primera vez desde que descubriera los engaños de la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo.

Mientras se echaba la capucha sobre el cabello, Grimmjow miró hacia la luz encendida de la habitación contigua a la de Ichigo. Se podía ver la pantalla de un anticuado televisor encendido a través de las raídas cortinas, alguien perezoso sentado delante del aparato en un sillón reclinable. Era la imagen de la decepción misma, se dijo el peli azul, sonriendo con ironía, sabiendo que ahora mismo él era la personificación de la decepción. Y no obstante el saberse hecho mierda, no pensaba quedarse quieto, no pensaba dejar que la vida se saliera con la suya.

Después de todo, si Grimmjow caía, Ichigo caería con él.

__

_**He-eyy** _

_**Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?** _

_**He-eyy** _

_**Out the back door** _

_**Goddamn** _

_**But I love her anyway** _

_**I love her anyway** _

_**I love her anyway** _

_**Out the back door** _

_**Goddamn** _

_**But I love her anyway** _

 

La puerta de madera oscura con un número veinte en anticuados números de latón con pintura dorada se materializó como si hubiese salido desde el concreto de un momento a otro. Los ojos azules de Grimmjow la observaron detenidamente, sopesando si debía simplemente atravesarla de una sola patada, o golpear y hacer de su entrada algo más para el recuerdo.

Iba a tener que pasar mucho tiempo en su cabeza después de lo que tenía planeado, así que lo mejor era comenzar a acostumbrarse a ella.

Alzó la mano con elegancia y golpeó tres certeras veces con los nudillos sobre la madera. Su corazón bombeó sangre a un ritmo tan acelerado que creyó que incluso el perezoso de la habitación diecinueve, con su televisor a todo volumen, era capaz de oírlo. Pero incluso aunque la presión sanguínea palpitaba en la vena tras su oreja y en la punta de sus dedos, se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí mismo tan escalofriantemente tranquilo que casi soltó una risita de placer.

La puerta se abrió de un tirón, ojos marrones entornándose y posteriormente abriéndose en sorpresa. El pánico se alzó tras los irises color chocolate, revoloteando como una mariposa nocturna atrapada dentro de un frasco. El color huyó de su rostro, dejando ante él un pálido fantasma con el llameante cabello naranja tan vibrante que parecía una broma.

—Buenas noches—saludó suavemente, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Grimmjow—tartamudeó Ichigo, dando un paso atrás. ¿Por qué tenía el descaro de asustarse? Se lo había buscado el mismo. Las personas no deberían tener derecho a lamentarse de cosas que ellos mismos habían causado; los hacía parecer patéticos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Podría preguntar lo mismo—contestó despreocupadamente, ingresando a la habitación con una larga zancada. Cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí, todos sus movimientos llenos de tanta sutileza que incluso el peli naranja notó que algo iba mal. Sus ojos siguieron paso a paso cada acción de Grimmjow, mirándolo aterrados a la cara cada pocos segundos y desviándose aún más asustados.

—Yo…

—Es que me sorprendí al verte entrar aquí—continuó Grimmjow, decidido a parecerse a una cobra a punto de clavarle los colmillos. Ichigo miró a su alrededor, a la colcha verde botella, a las cortinas color crema, al suelo de parqué desteñido, al biombo estilo japonés que podía parecer alguna clase de sarcasmo de parte del destino. Era bueno, supuso el peli azul echándole una placentera ojeada el biombo, que tuviera algo que le recordara a casa mientras el destino cobraba sus deudas—. ¿Por qué un hotel? ¿Es que ronco demasiado?

Kurosaki tuvo el descaro de soltar una temblorosa risita.

—No, no es eso. Necesitaba algo de privacidad para… trabajar.

—Veo que estás muy ocupado.

Él abrió la boca, sorprendido. Detectó el peligro surgiendo en la voz de Grimmjow, la sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Instintivamente, el peli naranja intentó buscar una salida.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh, Berry—murmuró Grimmjow, lentamente, mientras se acercaba a él. Ichigo retrocedió, encontrándose de pronto con la puerta del baño tras su espalda, completamente atrapado entre la madera y el depredador que se acercaba a él con rapidez y elegancia—. ¿Dónde despertarás mañana?

__

_**Miss Jackson** _

_**Miss Jackson** _

_**Miss Jackson** _

_**Are you nasty?** _

_**Miss Jackson** _

_**Miss Jackson** _

_**Miss Jackson** _

_**Are you nasty?** _

_**Are you nasty?** _

_**I love her anyway** _

 

— ¿Qué…?

Grimmjow no esperaba su propia reacción. Pensó que su mente estaba trabajando en frío, que estaba completamente enfocado en su siguiente paso. Por lo mismo, se sorprendió tanto como Ichigo cuando cerró el espacio entre ellos, sus manos aferrándose a su cuello y presionando los pulgares bajo su barbilla, obligándolo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus labios descendieron con ferocidad, con hambre, intentando traspasarle toda la humillación y la tristeza a través de su propia piel.

Ichigo gimió y se retorció contra él, sus manos buscando como siempre el límite de su sudadera y su camiseta, intentando llegar hasta la piel suave de su abdomen. El peli azul sabía lo que quería; quería delinear los músculos de su estómago, quería acariciar los oblicuos que se escondían en la cinturilla baja de sus vaqueros.

Pero esta no era su noche.

—Quieto ahí—siseó contra sus labios, sus ojos clavados en él con ferocidad mientras apretaba un poco más de la cuenta su cuello entre sus dedos. La respiración del peli naranja se atoró en su garganta, el pánico llenando sus facciones mientras lo miraba de vuelta, grandes ojos del tamaño de la luna llenos de miedo—. Juguemos un poco antes de que todo termine.

Grimmjow sabía que quería preguntar, quería saber a qué se refería. Pero el momento era demasiado delicioso como para desperdiciarlo explicándole su verdadera intención. Todo eso era muy perfecto como para lanzarlo por la ventana y detener la urgencia de disfrutar una vez más de todo antes de que el final lo atara de pies y manos.

Volvió a besarlo, a morder su labio, a dejar su lengua vagar por la cálida cavidad que ya conocía de memoria. La saliva de Ichigo sabía a chocolate, a sexo y a engaño, y mientras más se apretaba contra él, sintiendo toda la musculatura del peli naranja bajo la suya, más deseoso se sentía de poder hacerlo suyo de nuevo. Destrozó su ropa, deshaciéndose con violencia de la camisa y de la chaqueta, dejándolas caer a un lado mientras sus manos vagaban sin rumbo fijo a través de la suave piel que envolvía su figura. Siempre había sido como la seda, pensó, suave y delicada.

¿Qué tan fácil se rompería bajo sus dientes?

Ichigo gimió al sentir las familiares manos de Grimmjow descender por su abdomen y deshacer el cinturón y los vaqueros. Sin embargo, su mente volvió a hacerle sentir el pánico visceral cuando el peli azul lo volteó con violencia, deshaciéndose de su ropa interior y dejándolo completamente desnudo.

—Oh, mira eso—murmuró el peli azul contra la curva de su cuello mientras rodeaba su cadera derecha con su brazo y rodeaba la semi erección de Ichigo con sus dedos. Lo sintió estremecerse contra su cuerpo cuando frotó hacia arriba por primera vez, un gemido tan libidinoso que Grimmjow sintió su propia extensión retorcerse dentro de sus pantalones—. Esa marca no te la dejé yo, Ichigo.

Lamió sobre el chupetón oscuro que se camuflaba en la unión de su hombro y su cuello, mordiendo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ichigo gimió, atrapado entre el dolor y el placer, retorciéndose y estremeciéndose.

—N-No…—intentó protestar, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando una nueva caricia rompió su voz—. Gri- aah…

—Pensándolo bien—continuó murmurando Grimmjow—, no te he follado desde hace una semana. ¿No te parece raro que tengas marcas tan recientes?

—No sé de qué…—la voz del peli naranja era temblorosa como una hoja al viento, sus caderas ondulando en la mano de Grimmjow.

—Has estado engañándome por tanto tiempo—canturreó, usando su mano libre para poder deshacer su propio cinturón. El botón de los vaqueros se desprendió con un “pop”, la bragueta crujiendo al descender con violencia—. Tanto, Berry…

El sonido que dejó los labios de Kurosaki fue tan delicioso que Grimmjow sintió que si no se enterraba en él, no podría seguir viviendo. No se preocupó de prepararlo; simplemente dejó caer un poco de saliva en su mano, esparciéndola por su miembro y presionándose contra la entrada de Ichigo sin mediar fuerza ni preocupación.

—Grimmjow,  _por favor_ …—gimoteó, intentando alejarse de él. El dolor lacerante le subía por la espalda baja, llenando su visión de rojo, sus uñas arañando contra la pintura blanca de la pared de manera inútil. Las manos de Grimmjow lo mantuvieron en su sitio mientras se enterraba en lo más profundo de su ser, una carcajada silenciosa resonando en su pecho—. Grimm…  nhnn…

Ignorándolo, el peli azul retrocedió de vuelta, saliendo casi completamente de él. Volvió a estamparse, apretando los dientes y sintiéndose eufórico por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ichigo se ajustaba a su alrededor de tal forma que parecía hecho solamente para él, los músculos del aterciopelado pasaje ahogándolo en placer mientras las estocadas intentaban ir cada vez más profundo.

El cuerpo de Kurosaki era una madeja de dolor, placer y culpabilidad de que aquello se sintiera tan bien. Mientras Grimmjow entraba y salía de él con fuerza, como si fuera un simple muñeco, podía sentir su miembro palpitando y retorciéndose, rogando por atención.

—Adivina qué—susurró Jaegerjaquez en su oído, asiendo un puñado de su cabello y pegando su espalda a la de él—. Mañana no vas a despertar.

Cuando Grimmjow se estampó con fuerza contra él, arrancándole lloriqueos de dolor y placer, y su mano subió y bajó por su miembro, el pánico explotó en el cuerpo de Ichigo a la vez que el orgasmo, llevándose todo de sí.

__

_**Ohhhh** _

_**Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?** _

_**Ohhhh** _

_**Out the back door** _

_**Goddamn** _

_**But I love her anyway** _

_**I love her anyway** _

_**I love her anyway** _

_**Out the back door** _

_**Goddamn** _

_**But I love her anyway** _

 

Por un momento, creyó que Grimmjow había terminado. Temió por su vida, sus palabras resonando en su cabeza como un disco rallado, sus ojos volviendo a abrirse mientras la niebla del placer se retiraba de ellos. Nunca en toda su relación el peli azul se lo había hecho de esa forma tan salvaje. No quería volver a pasar por ello; el dolor, aunque mezclado extrañamente con el placer, era demasiado.

— ¿Crees que estás listo?—bisbiseó Grimmjow, el siseo igual que el de una serpiente acariciando sus oídos como un cuchillo—. Ni lo sueñes.

Con violencia, Grimmjow lo levantó y lo llevó hasta la cama, dejándolo caer contra el colchón. Volvió a enterrarse en él, arrancándole un grito de dolor, sonriendo como un maniático mientras lo miraba desde arriba, su mano puesta peligrosamente alrededor de su cuello para mantenerlo en su sitio.

— _Grimm_ —rogó Ichigo, arañando sin resultado alguno su muñeca—. Por favor, no…

Solamente recibió un gemido en respuesta, el miembro de Grimmjow deslizándose contra su próstata con la fuerza suficiente como para drenar cualquier pensamiento coherente de su cabeza. Dolía como el infierno, pero se sentía  _tan_  jodidamente bien…

Y mientras el orgasmo le pisaba los talones al peli azul, el agarre alrededor del cuello de Ichigo se apretaba, cerrando su tráquea e impidiendo la entrada de aire. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, sus manos alzándose en el aire e intentando alcanzarlo inútilmente, sus ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas.

—Traidor—gimió Grimmjow, lágrimas de odio acumulándose en su párpado inferior—. Traidor…

—G-Grimm—tosió Ichigo.

—Y aún así te amo—escupió el peli azul, inclinándose para encajar sus dedos en la piel que cubría la yugular de Ichigo. Mientras la respiración abandonaba completamente los pulmones del que una vez había sido el amor de su vida y el orgasmo se lo llevaba todo de él, sus dientes traspasaron la piel delicada del cuello de cisne de Kurosaki, llenándole la boca con el sabor de su sangre.

Sintiéndose como suspendido por unos minutos sobre el cuerpo ya sin vida de Ichigo, Grimmjow escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca, sus dientes rosáceos debido al escarlata que goteaba por sus labios.

Se enderezó, saliendo de él sin cuidado, acomodándose la ropa interior y los vaqueros. Sus manos manchadas de rojo dejaron impresas sus huellas digitales en la tela gris de sus pantalones, en su cabello cuando se pasó los dedos por la mata desparramada y en punta. Sus ojos brillaron maniáticamente en medio de la suave luz de la mesita de noche, una risa sicótica alzándose de sus labios mientras daba un paso atrás.

Sintió el acuciante deseo de volver a enterrar sus dientes en la carne de su amante. De despojarlo mordida a mordida de esa hermosa piel que tanto había amado y que aún ahora no perdía ese color melocotón que siempre lo había vuelto loco. Se encontró paladeando el sabor de la sangre de Ichigo sobre su lengua, deseándola incluso más de lo que deseó su cuerpo.

Otra carcajada, la sangre goteando de sus labios como si fuera un lobo en medio de una cacería.

Sus manos temblaban de manera frenética, su corazón bombeando sangre llena de adrenalina a cada parte de su cuerpo. La risa seguía burbujeándole en el pecho casi temblorosamente, sus rodillas amenazando con ceder bajo el peso de su cuerpo y de lo que había hecho.

Y es que Ichigo se había ido del departamento sin dejar un solo rastro… nadie iba a encontrarlo. Nunca.

__

_**Climbing out the back door** _

_**Didn't leave a mark** _

_**No one knows it's you Miss Jackson** _

_**Found another victim** _

_**But no one's gonna find** _

_**Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson** _

 

Las sirenas de policía chillaron en la distancia mientras Grimmjow soltaba una última risita, dejándose caer contra la pared detrás de su espalda y alcanzando el paquete de cigarrillos en su bolsillo. Lo encendió con dedos temblorosos, dejando marcas de dedos impresas con rojo en el filtro del tabaco, sus labios curvados en una maniática sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¿Dónde despertarás mañana, Ichigo? Huyendo por la puerta trasera… aunque te amo de todas formas.

La policía entró a tropel por la puerta de la habitación, derribándola con un estruendo que remeció todo el cuarto.

— ¡Policía! ¡Ponga las manos donde pueda verlas!—gritó alguien.

—Huyendo por la puerta trasera—rió suavemente, casi como un niño. 

 


End file.
